


Wolfpack

by dnawhite76, Prubbs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cop Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnawhite76/pseuds/dnawhite76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prubbs/pseuds/Prubbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never intended to start robbing banks. Committing small scale crimes to piss off his dad seemed like a great idea when he was an angry teen but after falling for his dads hot deputy things got a little more...complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfpack

"The wolf pack strikes again. This group of bank robbers named after the masks they wear during their heists have struck again. This time a hostage was put in the hospital. No one had been harmed before." the tv clicked off. 

"That wasn't part of the plan." he turned to the pair sitting on the couch. 

"She was running. I did what I had to do." Allison was frowning. He knew she was putting on a brave front.   
He sighed. "It can't happen again." 

Scott stood, he'd reached his limit. "Maybe if she had help things like this wouldn't happen." he growled and went back to the plans. 

"We can't trust anyone else." He muttered.

Allison was standing now too. She moved across the table. "Stiles. One person. That's it." She looked up at him.

He shook his head. "Who?" 

She glanced back at Scott. "We have someone in mind." 

He waved them off. "Fine. Maybe I won't get outvoted all the time." Allison smiled and gave a little hop like they were talking about going to the movies not robbing banks. "I have to get home. We never bring them here. Ok?" they nodded and they all headed out.  
\- - -  
He watched them get into their car as he locked up. His phone chirped and he looked down at the dimly lit screen. -Bad day at work. Gonna be late.- He frowned he was the bad day. He didn't bother replying and climbed into his jeep. When he got home the lights were on and he couldn't help but smile. He hung his keys on the hook and moved the set sitting on the edge of the table to them too. "Scott and Allison say hey." he smiled into the scruff as he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders spread out over the kitchen table. "This the bad day?" he looked across the table at his plans, at the bank he'd spent weeks studying. 

"Yeah. Someone got shot today. Your dad's riding me pretty hard to get this stupid 'pack'." 

He pulled back. "Ugh! Dude! Never say the words riding and my dad in the same sentence." he got a laugh and was pulled back down. 

"You'd rather I form sentences with you and riding?" 

He laughed. "Definitely." he got a kiss. "How about you take a break from your bad day? And we talk more about this riding situation." he slipped free and went to the door. If he didn't get him away he'd stay there the whole night obsessing just like his dad used to. "Come on Derek, I'm going to start without you." lust filled eyes turned on him and he knew he had him hooked. The folder shut and the twinge of guilt he'd been feeling faded away. Derek rushed him, tossing him over his shoulder. "What the hell? Was it really that bad?" 

Derek shrugged. "Not really. I just missed you." 

He smirked "I missed you too." He smacked him on the ass. "Now hurry up." he needed to stop thinking. He was already working out the next hit and Derek was the only person that shut his brain off. The only one he could breathe around. Even if Scott and Allison thought he was crazy and that eventually Derek would catch on and they'd all get caught. it was worth the risk.  
\- - -  
Derek watched Stiles sleep for a good hour before he got out of bed. I knew that it was creepy and if someone asked him he would never admit to doing it but he liked to watch him sleep and see all of the worry lines fall out of his way too young face so that he could find the boy he loved so damn much. Part of him wanted to stay there with him, to revel in the innocence on his face after doing so many not so innocent things, but the case was calling him, a beacon that he could never not see and he knew that he had to get on with it. Stiles gave a halfhearted groan as he pulled away from him but his arms fell limply onto the bed where Derek was and he was still in dreamland when he closed the door. The table was full of papers. Pictures and firsthand account summaries of all of these different banks and different people but not one of them could pen point anything that could make a case worthy enough to give to the Sheriff who he was sure was sitting at his own table at this very moment unable to find the missing link in their chain. He had just put coffee in the maker when his Stiles hobbled into the kitchen looking sleepy and lost, holding his cell phone out to him. "The office," he yawned and Derek took it from him with a kiss, putting him in his recently vacated chair. 

He smiled watching the boys head lull onto his folded arms as he put the phone up to his ear. "Deputy Hale," he told the caller. 

"Oh shut up Derek." He could hear the eye roll in Lydia's voice at his greeting. 

He smirked, "Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?" he asked but she was already answering. "The guy that got shot today, he died." She told him. 

"He died?" He repeated slowly, that seemed to get Stiles attention as he tilted his head up, eyes becoming more alert. 

"Yeah, turns out that he had a heart condition on top of the wound. He died after surgery. But that doesn't matter," she said briskly, "What matters is that the bank robbery has turned into a man slaughter Case and I need you and the Sheriff to get down to the hospital before reporters start showing up to question the family." 

Stiles was looking at him with questioning eyes and he didn't want to go but he knew that he couldn't say no now. "I'll be right there." he sighed and hung up, walking over to Stiles. 

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately as Derek perched on the table in front of him. 

"The man that got hit in the robbery today just died." He told him grimly. "They need your dad and I to go do some damage control before things get out of hand." he hated how terribly painful the boy's face looked in that moment, and he loved him all the more for how much he pained for a perfect stranger. "Will you be okay without me for a few hours?" He asked softly, taking his face in his hands. Stiles forced a smile and nodded and Derek kissed him in a very distracting way that almost backfired on him until he pulled away to go get dressed, Stiles having his coffee ready for him when he came back into the kitchen. 

"Drive carefully," he told him, making the man grin.

"I will dear," he gave him a peck, "Love you." 

"Love you."

Stiles was on the phone with Scott before Derek's car had even left the driveway. A very grumpy voice came over the line. "What do you want Stiles?"   
He took a deep breath. "The guy died. We're now murderers." it was all of their faults. His for planning it, and not doing a good enough job, Scott for missing the first tumbler and starting over and Allison for shooting him in the first place. Scott hissed on the other end of the phone. 

He heard him get up and the door shut. "Are they going to release it to the press?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. Derek just left to do damage control." Scott sighed and he could see the distress on his face. Allison would not take it well. "Look. I could tell her." 

There was silence. "No it should be me. Whatever the next one is add in a security. Ok? We'll talk to her today." Scott hung up and he flopped back onto the couch. This was so messed up. It was just supposed to be a way of getting back at his dad. It was never meant to go this far. But they had been good. And they had been young. They had only gotten better and that was why he, the former sheriff's son was sitting in a detective's house having a small breakdown while still planning their next project. He read over the notes and was pleased to see how much closer Derek was than his dad had been. He knew it was wrong and that Scott would kill him, but he'd been leaving small clues in each one. He'd done the same for his dad and not a single one was found. He curled around himself on the couch and let his mind go as he formulated their next plan. He'd worked out where months ago, even before the previous hit. He knew what day and he couldn't help the vindictive feeling that he got as he planned it. This one would feel good. He heard Derek's car pull into the driveway and glanced up when he came in. It was late. He'd been lost in thought and without Derek there had been no sleep. Derek looked worse for wear. He held his hands up and Derek slid onto the couch next to him. They laid there and he could feel the tension relaxing in Derek's shoulder and his mind calming. No matter how stupid Scott said he was. He knew that they were meant for each other. They worked.  
\- - -  
The hospital was a complete mess when they reached it but after a few hours Derek and the Sheriff managed to get everyone under control. The day was getting dark again by the time that they got back in the patrol car and he drove his boyfriend’s father back to his house with the promise that he would check on his son and keep him secretly updated on his day to day life. He'd been doing that for years. He hadn't known Stiles when he started working for his father. And his first impression of the kid was that he had some serious authority issues. He wasn't really sure what it had been that had driven the wedge in his father and his relationship and he wished that he could fix it for the man that had been nothing but kind to him since the day he came back to the town where his name was practically tabooed- but if there was one things that he knew, it was Stiles. And with Stiles, all you could do was wait. He was a sight for sore eyes when Derek walked back into their loft apartment, waiting for him with his arms open and his eyes too full of thoughts that gave away the time he'd spent laying there thinking. He didn't say a word as he slid easily into his arms and relaxed at the healing touch of his small affection. It was truly all that he needed in life to be able to have these small moments of peace. The moments that he only got with Stiles. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into his neck and kissed his shoulder lovingly. "I missed you." he grumbled loving the way the boy's grip automatically tightened at his words. "You okay?" he murmured into his ear and Stiles nodded. He was lying but he knew that he just needed time and times he was willing to give as long as he was with him.

They laid there until Stiles could hear the alarm going off in their bedroom. He stared at the door and felt Derek lift his head to look at it too. Maybe if they stared long enough it would stop going off. He didn't really need to go in. Derek had the late shift; he could always go in later. Derek pushed up. He whined but was caught in a teasing kiss. "Come on. You said you had that meeting today." he blinked up at him. He did. He had said that. He nodded and begrudgingly went into the bedroom and unplugged the damn clock before sliding into the shower. When he got out he could smell what he hoped was bacon and pancakes. He shimmied into his "work" pants and pulled a polo over his head before running out into the kitchen. Derek had discarded his over shirt and was swaying back and forth to whatever song was playing in his head as he worked the bacon. He saw the green tie around Derek's neck and smiled. He didn't really have to go in. He didn't. He could text Scott to cancel and he could just stay here. Derek shook his head. "Nope. You have to go to work." 

He frowned and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. "How do you do that?" he asked sneaking a piece of bacon. 

"You never want to go in when I'm here during the day." Derek poked him with the spatula.

He moved back to lean against the counter. "That's true. I could reschedule." he messed with the ties of the apron Allison had given Derek as a gag gift for Christmas that Derek secretly loved and wore any time he cooked. If it was just the two of them. Derek shot him a look and dumped the rest of the bacon out onto the paper towel. He started on the pancakes. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. I just couldn't remember what it was." 

Derek smiled at him and swatted his hand as he went in for a kiss and a handful of bacon. "That's hot. Just wait." Derek pushed him back with a kiss. He loved this. He could live the rest of his life with just these mornings with Derek and at the end he'd say he lived a happy fulfilled life. He grumbled but started pulling plates down and grabbing silverware. It never failed that Derek would forget and after watching him eat spaghetti with his hands while they watched Monty python was enough. 

He opened the fridge and frowned. "I thought you said you were going shopping yesterday?" 

Derek looked over his shoulder. "It is your week. I said I'd get us something to eat. You mumbled something about the pickles and rolled over." 

Stiles stood up, hand still on the door. "And you took that for me being awake?" 

Derek shrugged again and flipped the pancake. Stiles was momentarily distracted by the roll of his back as he moved to catch the pancake. "You remembered. Just go after your meeting. I'll figure something out before I head in." he dragged the last of the juice out and the tiny sliver of milk that was left and poured them into glasses. He set it at the table and sat down. Derek joined him a few minutes later with a plateful of pancakes and a mound of bacon. They ate enough bacon in one meal as an entire family, but he loved the crisp Derek's had. They ate in relative silence. Derek took the last pancake he took the last handful of bacon and after grabbing the shopping list he headed out.   
\- - -  
The meeting was real. It wasn't necessary, since he was a bank robber and kind of had a large amount of money stashed away, but it kind of was so that they could continue said robberies without being caught. The man drabbled on and as the screen froze he'd never been so happy for faulty internet before. They'd already settled it and he sent Scott an email with the details before working some on the next project. Once he'd gotten the entry planned down to a T he headed out. He checked his phone. Derek would still be at home. He could always go after he headed in, but the house needed to be cleaned, their sheets definitely did and he didn't really feel like doing laundry the entire night. So he did the grown up thing and went to the grocery store. His phone chirped and he opened the message. He coughed and pulled his phone to his chest. He looked at it again and smiled. Derek was nearly naked, he could see the black line of his boxers at the edge of the picture, but what made it better was the flour that covered him. He had a big smile and had clearly said 'selfie' as he'd taken the picture. The caption read: "stop putting the flour on top of the fridge. I had just taken a shower." He didn't look upset though so he slid his phone back into his pocket and headed back to get another bag of flour.   
\- - -  
By the time he got home Derek had left. He dragged in the groceries and set to putting them away. He set the new bag of flour on the fridge and took a picture. He sent it to Derek with a -mwahaha.- As he was shoving their sheets into the washer, his phone called for his attention. -I'm going to get you when I get home.- 

He smiled and started the washer. -Look forward to it babe.- He cleaned the house organizing the papers on the table, purposely not looking at them. 

He was loading their clothes into the dryer when he got another text. -You left the bag there didn't you?- he laughed. Derek was starting to be as random as him. 

-Yeah. I've been busy washing our sheets.- Derek didn't reply and he finished their bed. He showered and collapsed into bed with the remote. He drifted.   
\- - -  
He shifted his foot. Then moved it again when the tickling feeling came again. The feeling moved up his leg. He glanced down half awake and laughed. "Is this you getting me?"   
Derek nipped at the side of his knee and nodded. "I have a long and detailed plan." Derek slowly inched up. 

"I don't know about long..." 

Derek bit his thigh just below his boxers. "You've never complained before." Derek's eyes were on him, nearly glowing with the heat behind them as he continued on his path up. It still amazed him that Derek was looking at him with those eyes. His breath hovered over his interest hot even through the stretched fabric. Derek didn't move. He was looking at him waiting on a reply. 

"Oh god. You know you drive me crazy. Get with the getting or I'm going back to sleep. Someone woke me up in the middle of the night last-" Derek shut him up in the best of ways. As the fabric moved with his mouth he whimpered. He scratched as his waist band but Derek's hands stopped him. He bucked up and whined. He could feel his devilish tongue running along him, but it wasn't enough. Derek knew it wasn't. He was doing this one purpose. Fingers slid against his thighs up and around to grip his hips. He hadn't even noticed Derek had let his hands go. He pushed the fabric down and Derek let him. As soon as his mouth found him again he hit the wall and burst through. Derek pulled back and he came across his stomach.  
\- - -  
Derek was kissing his ribs each one as he continued his teasing. He resisted the urge to drag him up by his hair. Barely resisted. Once he was within reach they were stuck together. Derek held him down against the bed as they kissed. He ran his hand along the thin fabric of his work shirt. "Why are you fully dressed?"   
Derek chuckled from his spot on his shoulder. "I just got home." 

He worked the tie off. "You need to be out of these clothes right now." Derek had been rubbing very distracting lines into his hip and he was eager for the plan Derek had. He was flipped rubbing against the comforter that he hadn't bothered to get under. It ached against him. Derek was magic. He was sure. He hadn't felt him remove his boxers but he was spread out completely naked and he could still feel the fabric of Derek's pants against the back of his thighs. He rubbed against him and he moaned. He wanted to be inside that head. To know how he could plan this and still function. Derek had him writhing with a single finger working him open. The slightly rough fabric of the comforter sent spikes to his spine as he rubbed against it. Derek stood suddenly. "You're right. I shouldn't be wearing clothes, wouldn't want to get them dirty." he turned to watch Derek quickly disrobe. Derek pulled him up and into a kiss. His knees only on the bed. He felt his balance changing and the comforter was thrown to the ground. They kissed as they moved back to the bed. Derek rolled him again and kissed each vertebra down his spine while his fingers continued their task. 

He hovered at the base of his back and he whimpered. "Oh god. Please." 

Derek smirked against his back and curled his finger again and moved up. "You've been bad though," his voice was rough and it almost made him want to tell him just how bad he had been. To see what Derek would do to him if he knew all the bad things he'd done. But he held his tongue and pushed back on the fingers. 

"Derek," he whimpered when he hit that awfully brilliant bundle of nerves again. 

"Yes?" Derek stopped moving. 

"I'll move the fucking flour if you will fuck me." Derek laughed and it was a joyous beautiful thing. "Oh shit," he hissed as it hit. He cried out and collapsed to the bed. 

Derek moved, his hand sliding through the mess he'd made on the sheets as he moved them. He had a huge grin on his face when they fell together. "That was a surprise." Stiles punched him and tried to cover his face. "We haven't gone for three in a row in a while. Feel up to it?" Derek was nuzzling his neck his hands working his skin like a master pianist hitting all the right notes. He was so drained and yet he could feel his body responding again. There was a tug and the messed sheets fell to the floor too. 

He watched them go and Derek slid up behind him. He realized what he'd just done and turned. "You're a dick. I just washed those!" Derek smiled and hid a laugh. They fought, Stiles trying to get a good hit to Derek's bad shoulder while Derek was just trying to hold onto him. Finally Derek toppled back and Stiles pounced while he could. He hit him softer than he normally would and settled down low over his belly. "This part of your plan?" he moved and Derek shook his head. 

That fire in his eyes back. "A little improvising never hurt anyone." the words hit him hard and the only thing that kept him from reacting was the pulse Derek's hips gave. His hands found his hips and they moved in unison. 

He saw the smile and knew. "Liar. You wanted this. Improvise my ass." the next thing he knew he was gasping as Derek slid in. 

"I plan to," he muttered against his mouth. He was totally going to give him shit for that, once he remembered how to form words. They moved all over the bed. He heard the elastic of the sheet slid across the mattress and could feel it bundling up under his knees. He knew that even though he'd already come twice, he'd be the first to go again. Derek was moving with fervor, but each thrust was precise and meant to drive him crazy. 

"Th-this isn't fair babe." he muttered as Derek flipped them. He drove in hard and for a second he forgot what he was complaining about. 

"What?" hazel eyes were watching him, but he never hesitated in his movement. 

"Nnnnnnnothing," he groaned out when Derek's hand joined in. He heard a chuckle before a grunt. He held on as the pace quickened. He held on as hard as he could. Each thrust was hard and fast and deep inside he wanted to see what his officer could really do if he was mad. For the third time Derek pulled out an orgasm, this time he wasn't alone and Derek followed not long after. He sighed as they settled on their now half bare mattress. "So glad we don't have neighbors," he mumbled curling around Derek. He felt fabric, too soft to be a blanket and looked down to see a pillow being used as a towel. "Seriously Derek?" Derek nodded and tossed the pillow to the floor along with the rest of the fitted sheet. "That was my pillow wasn't it?" Derek nodded again and pulled him closer. "You just took a shower?" 

He nodded. "A while ago. Need another one now though." Derek was drifting. He knew he hadn't slept like he was supposed to. 

"Shower. Then sleep." 

The shower ended up in another go. Part of him wanted to go for their record but he knew Derek had a meeting in the morning. Meeting with the state police and his dad. An important meeting. He had to remind himself, cause Derek was digging through the sheets for his pants so he could find his phone and hadn't bothered to put on bottoms. "Can I improvise?" 

Derek laughed and pulled his phone out. "Don't even have to ask babe," Derek mumbled. He looked sleepy, but his eyes were still bright. 

Slow and sweet, more kisses than anything else was how the rest of the night went. They curled into the pile of dirty blankets and passed out. Derek looking well fucked. He woke up still rocking the sex hair. "Derbear. You need to get going." 

Derek growled at him. "I told you not to call me that." 

He poked at him until he rolled over. "I'll stop if you'll go to your meeting." it took another fifteen minutes to get him up out of the covers and into his suit. He hoped that he woke up enough to function. He didn't bother trying to fix his hair. One of his favorite things about his hair was that it required a shower to stop looking deranged. "I love you, be safe." Derek nodded and kissed him as he left. 

Thirty minutes later he got a text. -I love you too and your dad is glaring at me. He knows.- he chuckled. It was probably true. 

-I could come by for a surprise visit and he'd definitely know. I swear you're a high schooler sometimes with these hickeys.- it was low on his neck but he had shirts that would show it. 

-no. I'll be home for lunch if you're still home.- he changed loads and moved the flour to a different cabinet. No need to have a repeat. He skimmed over his notes in his head waiting on Derek to get home.   
\- - -  
It was a long morning after a long night. And the looks that the Sheriff kept throwing his way only made the morning longer. Between him and the grueling investigation that was getting them absolutely no where he was just about ready to collapse under the pressure. But he managed to keep himself up. He was nursing his second cup of coffee, going over the photos on his desk. "Late night?" Lydia smirked at him, leaning over his desk and looking at the photos looking every bit the fiery vixen that she always was.   
He offered her a rueful smile as she grinned at him, "Had important investigating to do. Not all of us get the luxury of working 9 to 5." 

She shook her head., "I’m sure that you investigated hard. Does the Sheriff know just how diligently you investigated his son's a-" 

"Hello Miss Martin," the Sheriff walked up without either one of them knowing but she smiled at him unphased. 

"Sir." She nodded. 

"How’re things with the new guy?" He asked with a smile, the man had always been fond of the ginger for some reason that Derek could not understand. 

"Oh, Aiden? Great. He’s a decent guy. In fact, I was just telling Derek here that we should take our guys out on a double date. Treat them right." 

"Sounds like fun." He nodded and watched her walk away before glancing at the photos, head honcho again. "So what are we looking at?" 

Relieved at the change in conversation he jumped on it, "Nothing. That’s just it. The crime scenes are clean and almost identical. No new evidence or any sign of variation. They’re clean." 

"Brilliant bastards..." 

"Tell me about it." Things went on like that until noon when he stumbled back into the house already feeling like he’d been there all day. "Honey, I’m home," he bellowed taking his gun belt off and hanging it on the door knob. Stiles was in the kitchen slathering mustard on bread and turned to smile at him, the most welcoming sight he’d ever seen. 

"You look spent." He said after a quick welcome home kiss. 

"I had a late night." Derek grinned. "Apparently we're due for another one. Lydia is dying for your take on this Aiden guy." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "The block head with the muscles?" he nodded taking a bite of the sandwich Stiles put in front of him. 

"Well not tonight. We need sleep. And you promised to fix the sink." 

"Yes dear." He smirked at Stiles who threw him a half hearted glare at his smartassitude.  
\- - -  
Derek was hissing and cursing from the kitchen. He had his earphones plugged in and draped over his ears but he wasn't listening. He didn't want to get caught. He had to get the plan finalized and there was no time for him to do it. It was all on his phone coded messages that would make no sense to anyone but him, but he didn't want to take the chance in Derek seeing it and putting the pieces together. The sound stopped and he heard running water a second later. He glanced up from where he was on the couch and Derek's eyes met his a second before a jet of water shot out and hit him in the face. He snickered and Derek growled before turning the water off. He went back to his yelling. It didn't do any good but he suspected it made Derek feel better. 

He was reading through his notes on the schematics when Derek finally stood. "I'll call the plumber." 

He glanced up before going back to reading. "Could always call my dad." he mumbled.

Derek huffed. "Why would I bother him for a sink that I can just pay someone else to fix and not lord over me for months?" 

He heard the frustration. "Idk babe. It was just a suggestion. I could look at it, or do you want to keep being all macho man?" 

Derek flopped down next to him and glanced at the Facebook page on his screen. "Lydia got a haircut?" he nodded though he hadn't even looked at the page he'd switched to. 

"I would mention it next time you see her. She seems excited." Derek let his head fall to his shoulder. "Do you want to try to fix the sink?" 

He chuckled. "Don't sound so enthusiastic. You'll hurt yourself." an hour later they were both soaked he had something he didn't want to think about in his hair and their sink was fixed.

"See. Teamwork is everything." Derek rolled his eyes and pulled him toward the bathroom. 

"Its dinner," he mumbled when he saw the glint in Derek's eyes. "You should be clean before a meal." he let him drag him along. 

"It turned you on, me being all manly, didn't it?" Derek just shoved him into the bathroom and he never got an answer. 

Maybe it was gross that the pair of them being so dirty turned Derek on but he couldn’t give one fuck as he pushed his boyfriend into the shower, clothes and all and kicked on the water. They both jumped at the cold laughing, trying to shove each other into the direct stream of water until it started to heat, steaming up their skin. They pulled at each other, Derek keeping him pinned to the wall as they peeled off each other’s clothing. They washed each other, every little piece of skin that they could get their hands on. They spent a much longer time in the shower than they probably should have. And even longer on their bed. He loved the way that Stiles felt underneath him. How they fit together with each thrust and even more how amazing to felt to come apart. He was just starting to get that warm buzzing in his stomach when Stiles' phone started going off, tearing away the attention that he so wanted focused on him. "Leave it," he grunted Stiles nodding and moving against him harder until it went off again and they both looked over at the screen with Scott’s name painted across the front of it. 

"I should get that..." he said breathlessly. 

Derek shook his head, moving slower, more deliberately making Stiles quake beneath him as he spoke into his neck, "You can call him back." He breathed nipping at him, getting the most wonderful sound out of the boy. 

He nodded for a minute making it seem like he would stay but his phone rang again and he gave Derek a pleading look before rolling out from under him saying, "It’ll just be a second. I promise." Derek groaned looking after him longingly wishing that for once Scott would stay out of his relationship long enough to give him a little cuddle time. But he took it as well as he could, throwing on a pair of jeans and walking out into the kitchen, throwing some water on the boil and pulling out a cutting board and tomatoes to cook sex out of his mind.

"What do you want Scott? I was in the middle of some much needed fun," Stiles hoped his voice didn't sound as strung out as he felt. 

"I thought you would want to know... We talked to her and she's in. She agreed to the mask thing you insisted on." 

He listened to Derek messing around in their kitchen. "Ok. I'll get it all settled. I'll let you know date and time later. I have to go. Just text next time." Scott grumbled something he thought might have been about their sex life, but he ignored it. "I duck out and you make my favorite meal? Don't you know you aren't supposed to reward bad behavior?" he settled his chin on Derek's shoulder pressing again his still overheated back. 

"Guilting you in to some stuff might be in the cards." he felt the rumble of his voice vibrate against his chest and closed his eyes. 

"When have I ever told you no?" 

He heard the scoff. "The first time I asked you out." 

Stiles pulled back. "Seriously? You were wicked hot and totally my dad's lackey. I thought you were trying to babysit." he leaned against the counter and looked up at Derek. 

"I was?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I know you aren't wicked anymore. You're my cuddlebug." he smiled. 

Derek frowned. "Whatever." Derek went scowly as he stirred the pot. He watched him for a moment then shrugged and started setting the table. He should probably fix what he'd said, but he wasn't really sure what Derek was upset about. He placed the fork down and looked back to Derek who hadn't turned around. He frowned and plastered himself against him again. He slid his hands to rest above the button of his pants. "I said something wrong? Or what?"

Derek wanted to say no because it was stupid but he was a little bothered. "When did I become cuddly?" He asked Stiles who look like that was just about the last thing he expected to hear and he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. "I’m serious." He frown putting down his knife, trying not to laugh himself. "I used to be a total hard ass and here you came and made me all...soft." He grumbled wiping his hands on his apron disgusted with himself.   
"So it’s my fault you’ve gone domestic?" Stiles asked him, a glimmer in his eye. 

"You broke me. I’m not scary anymore." He full out pouted while his boyfriend smirked at him and pushed him against the counter, his arms wrapped around him as he kissed him. His phone went off on the couch again, and Derek couldn’t help his smirk. "I swear to god I will break it." He told him when he tried to pull back, keeping him pulled to him by his belt loops. The phone stopped ringing and their mouths stayed tied until the water boiled over and they had to break apart. 

"There is nothing wrong with being cuddly..." Stiles breathed into him making Derek smirk dangerously. 

"You’re going to regret that later." He told him letting him go, swatting him hard on the ass as he walked back toward the living room, throwing a glare at the grin he was being shot. The phone rang again.

Stiles answered the phone with a laugh. "Hello?" 

"Hello." he looked at his phone. Calling from the office then. 

"What's up dad?" he didn't fidget like he normally did while he was on the phone. 

"I was wondering if you were bringing Derek to our dinner." 

He glanced over. "Do you want me to bring him?" his dad had never approved of their relationship and he didn't really understand it. Derek was amazing. He'd never tried killing him, like his last serious girlfriend had. But his dad had loved Izzie. So maybe he wasn't the best judge. 

"If you wanted to bring him. I'd be fine with that." he'd be fine with it. He'd practically forced him to bring along anyone he dated. He'd seemed enthusiastic about Derek coming but month after month work had kept him late and he'd missed out until Stiles realized that it wasn't a coincidence. His father didn't want him coming. So he stopped inviting Derek. 

"I'll ask. He might busy with work," he said sharply. 

There was a stretch of silence. "Ok. I look forward to it." 

He fought back the scoff. "Sure. See you on Friday." he hung up and turned it off. He dropped it to the couch. "So my dad just kind of invited you to dinner," he said walking back in. Derek turned to him. "I just realized something. I thought that he didn't like you, which is ridiculous cause you're pretty much the best thing that has ever happened to me, but... I think he thinks you can do better." he folded his arms over his chest and avoided looking at him.

Derek glanced up at Stiles, pulling the pot off the stove and pouring it in the strainer he had waiting in the sink. “You know that’s not true right?” he asked, but after his boyfriend didn’t respond he left the pasta in the sink and pulled at his arm. “Babe-” 

“Don’t...” He grumbled moodily working hard to connect his brows. 

But of course he didn’t stop. “Look, I’m around your dad every day, all of the time and all he does- literally, is ask me about you.” 

That got Stiles to look at him and he smiled, “Every day?” the he asked.

Derek grinned running a hand through the boys hair, “He’s just tired of me babe, you would be too if you had any sense...” he grinned remember what he had said just a few minutes before, “So let’s talk about this, me being the best thing that has ever happened to you thing,” he murmured into his lips laughing when Stiles pulled him closer to shut him up.  
\- - -  
Derek was showering. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past few nights. It was Friday and he had a busy day planned. Dinner with Derek and his dad, and he had probably his biggest and best heist to finish. He flipped the piece of toast while replaying what would happen in his head. He didn't notice the shower turn off or Derek walk up behind him. It wasn't until his lips touched his neck that he reacted. "What are you thinking about so early?" 

He leaned back into the arms wrapping around him. "Just thinking about last night." 

Derek chuckled darkly against his skin. "You too?" 

He glanced up to see the dark eyes shining with heat. "Eat your food and go to work babe." 

Derek snatched his plate with its slices of French toast. "You're eager to get rid of me." Derek mumbled, mouth full of syrupy bread. 

"I'd rather not give my dad any reason to mess with dinner." Derek nodded and ate while he read a case file. He got a sticky sweet kiss as he left. 

He was on the phone with Scott as soon as Derek was out of the driveway. "You're late." 

He rolled his eyes and shoved the dishes in the dishwasher and started it. "Deal with it. You don't have to hide from anyone." he wasn't late. He still had fifteen minutes. But Scott never let it go. Just to annoy Stiles. 

An hour later they were sitting in a van, breathing heavily through the masks covering their faces. Allison was checking on all of her weapons. Scott was sitting silent next to her breathing. He could imagine the focus narrowing until he was in the zone. This right here was why they hadn't been caught. They might be young. Scott and him were still in high school when they started but they took what they did seriously. They were practically different people when the masks slid over their heads. Derek was the only person outside this van that had seen the amount of focus he could give something and what exactly that focus could achieve. 

He walked in with Allison and her support. They wouldn't know a fourth person was added. Everyone did as they directed. He had never understood why you would leave a group of people in the lobby. Where there was a wall of windows for the police to use to their advantage. He flipped the sign as they locked the door. He knew the alarm had been pressed, but the monitoring service was having trouble with their computers at the moment. They walked them into one of the offices a dank sad place where people were denied loans and charged exorbitant fees. Allison stood guard and he walked with this new girl to let Scott in. She headed back without being told and they started on why they were there. As soon as the alarm had gone off the safe had been shut. Perhaps the money sitting on the shelves was more important than actually calling the cops. It didn't take long at all. In fact it took less time than he had scheduled for. He smiled under the mask as they took in the safe. Immediately they started. It was almost routine the search for markers and the removal of marked money. He tossed them in a pile and the rest went in the bags. Scott had everything packed away and was heading out. The van pulling around to the side where they would be in five minutes. He walked back toward the other room. Everything going as plan. 

"What is that door doing locked?!" he recognized the voice. The bank manager had come in. "Where is everyone?" he turned the corner and swung and the manager went down. The phone he'd been holding clattered useless to the ground. He hadn't gotten to hit send. He grinned. Everything went as planned. Allison glanced at the unconscious man as they ran out.  
\- - -  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" it was just the three of them sitting watching the news. Allison was stalking back and forth. "Jackson's bank?" 

"I knew the name sounded familiar," Scott added quietly. He wasn't angry. In fact when Allison had yelled what he'd done Scott had just nodded. Jackson had tormented them in high school. And he had made sure that it would look as if he had just walked in on a robbery. Not that he had been the target. 

"There is a connection now." 

He rolled his eyes. "Really? Allison give me a little credit. I know what I'm doing. I have to go." he had to get dressed for a dinner that he was going to have to get very upset about it not happening. Scott pulled Allison down to sit next to him. He'd calm her down.   
\- - -  
"Hello?" he had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. 

"Hey. I'm on my way home." 

He froze. Why was he on his way home? Why wasn't he at the bank? "That's early." 

He could hear the pause. "Yeah. I'll be there in like five and we can talk." he said I love you as Derek hung up. He sounded like he needed to hear it. He hadn't been planning on actually wearing it, but he pulled on Derek's favorite shirt and a pair of jeans. 

The door opened and slammed shut. He stuck his head out and Derek nodded before heading into the kitchen. "What's up? You look like death." Derek was staring at the fridge door. Warring with himself. 

"I've been reassigned." he reacted honestly. Derek had gotten the department closer to them than any other detective put on their case. His dad was an idiot. "Another bank got hit. No one noticed for an hour. The people were locked in an office and the manager was knocked out. One of the tellers came in for her shift and literally stumbled over her manager. Apparently it is my fault that we weren't notified." 

He shut the fridge door and slipped into Derek's arms that wrapped around him in reflex. "I'll yell at my dad tonight." 

Derek scoffed. "Don't bother." he hadn't felt as guilty as he did in that moment.   
\- - -  
Dinner was awkward.

Not that he wasn’t expecting it to be awkward before seeing as the Sheriff had been boycotting their relationship since it started but the reassignment just made the entire situation much more unbearable. “I would have thought that you stayed in tonight after today’s incident.” The Sheriff commented casually cutting onto the steak that their waiter placed in front of him to make sure it was still pink in the middle. Derek tried to shrug it off. It would have been easy but he kept digging at the wound. “Maybe if you rested a little more mishaps like today wouldn’t have to happen.” 

“Dad.” Stiles warned him but Derek grabbed his hand and rubbed at the back of it with his thumb easily. 

“Well I didn’t have any reports to go over today sir. And Stiles wanted me here so I’m here.” he shrugged and Stiles gave him a look of gratitude that made it worth it, squeezing his hand. They steered clear of work for a while, it even got fairly pleasant while the Sheriff and Stiles debated about Star Trek for a good half hour, laughing and grinning all around. It was nice to see Stiles so happy. He looked more relaxed than he had seen him in weeks, maybe he would even get some sleep tonight so Derek could stop worrying.   
“Your uncle called the station again.” Mr. Stilinski cut into his thoughts after their argument died down taking him aback. 

“I’m sorry?” he shook his head. 

“Peter. he called after you left today. He was drunk. Kept talking about your dad and the war. Maybe you should check on him more huh? Keep him out of trouble.” 

“Dad!” Stiles growled at him but Derek was already up. 

“You’re right, I should call him.” Stiles was begging his forgiveness with his eyes but he brushed it off with a forced smile. “I’ll just be a minute,” he leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the restaurant.

Stiles watched Derek go before turning with a glare. "What the hell? Are you being mean on purpose?" his dad just sat there. "What do you have against him?" he asked. Again no answer. He stood up and politely thanked his dad for the meal before walking out. He didn't storm, the door didn't slam, but he was so close. He glanced along the street before heading to where they had parked. Derek was sitting in the car. His face closed off and his eyes far away. He didn't tap on the window or anything else he wanted to do. He just got into the passenger’s seat and sat there. He knew that Peter was a hard subject for Derek to deal with. The help he needed was expensive, and Derek tried, but he just didn't have enough. He pulled Derek's fist into his lap. 

Derek relaxed a fraction and looked over to him. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to come out here." 

Stiles shrugged. "He was wrong. I will always pick you." He cracked a small smile and went back to gazing out the window. A few minutes later Derek started the car and they headed home. He tidied up, even though it really didn't need it while Derek showered. His phone was in his hand and he was texting Scott before he'd even really thought it through. One of those promises was that they wouldn't use the money for themselves. Enough to live off of, but that was it. If other things came up, like Scott and Allison's car broke down, they put it to a vote. If it wasn't unanimous, they didn't do it. -I want to help Peter. Get him the help he really needs. We can talk about it if you need to.- the house looked like no one lived in it by the time he got to the bedroom. He plugged his phone in the charger and kicked his shoes off. 

-Ok. Do it.- was all Scott said. He stared at the phone for a second. Then Derek walked out. He looked like he was still a little lost in his head. "Hey. So I have an idea. We got a pretty big bonus on this last project, and I was thinking I could help with getting Peter into the program." Derek paused. He had worded the sentence carefully. He knew if he tried to give Derek the money he'd deny it, but maybe this was vague enough to work.

Derek stared at him trying to absorb all of what he was saying but the long day he'd had and the added stress of the Sheriff ridding him and the slight buzz from the remaining alcohol in his system he couldn't quite get a grip on his words. He closed his eyes and spoke from there so he could focus, "Wait, say that again?" He sat down on the bed and listened attentively or at least the best he could to what his boyfriend was telling him until the words died out and they were just staring at each other. "That's a lot of money babe." he said finally in a puff of air when it got too much for him. 

"It's worth it." he urged him, reaching out and pushing a hair off of his face. Derek grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, looking at the way that they fit so perfectly laying on the pillow next to his head. It was worth it. Peter was a good guy who got a little fucked up after watching his sister and her husband get killed. So he drank a little. So he needed medication that they couldn't afford yet. He deserved this chance and Stiles was giving him a way to do it. 

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you would rather do with it?" His eyes raked Stiles' face looking for any doubt that the boy didn't know that he might have but he only saw the smile that said that there was nothing more he wanted. "You did need a new computer." he reminded him with a rueful smile knowing that he'd never take the bait. 

"I got my old one working a little better after Lydia looked at it." He smirked back. 

"What about your jeep, you said it needed a tune up." 

"Which you are more than capable of doing for me. For free. Because you love me." He grinned at him and a warmth shot through his heart that he was unable to control. 

"I do love you." he murmured into the back of his hand, "Very much." the grin on Stiles' face slipped away and he was left with a very vulnerable and intimate look in his eyes, all of the cogs that were usually turning seemed to have shut down for the night and he looked more exhausted than he had ever seen. 

"No matter what?" he asked Derek, holding his gaze as he waited for the answer, Derek more than willing to give him what he needed to hear. 

"No matter what. Even if your dad hates me and Scott thinks I'm Satan in disguise, I pick you too babe. Every time.  
\- - -  
It had been a few weeks since their last score. Peter was doing well. Derek was settling in at the station. He knew he hated the change of pace. The same routine day after day. And he knew he was still working on the case. He'd caught him talking through one of the first robberies in the middle of the night. He could remember having the same trouble trying to solve that exact problem. He was still proud how he'd figure it out and that no one else had.  
\- - -  
The edge of a towel slapped across his ass. He yelped and rammed his hip against the counter. "What the hell?" he rubbed the sore spot and glared at Derek.   
The face looking at him was a mix of horrified and amused. "I didn't think I'd actually hit you that perfectly." Derek crowded against him and rubbed against him. "Why aren't you dressed? Its game night." 

He pulled Derek's wandering hands from where they were sneaking inside his boxers. "Stop that." 

Derek laughed. "I'm just trying to make sure I didn't do any permanent damage." he slapped at Derek's hand and squirmed away. 

"Sure. And Allison is sick. They had to cancel. I had another game in mind." he smirked.

Derek smiled. "Oh really?" 

He nodded. "And you are over dressed." he pulled at the collar of his suit jacket. They made it through the house, the dishes he'd been doing left for tomorrow. A little extra soaking wouldn't hurt them. 

Derek was down to his undershirt and the boxers he always wore under his suit. "What is this game?" Derek asked with a kiss at his ear. 

"You, me, a bed. First one to make a noise loses." 

He got a chuckle. "What do I get when I win?" he was shoved to the bed before he could refute Derek's assumption. Derek smiled up at him as he licked a stripe up his ankle. He nudged his legs further apart and kissed licked and nipped his way along his skin until he reached the line where his boxers sat. He bit his lip to keep the frustrated groan from escaping. Derek bit the edge of the fabric and pulled. 

He shook his head and held onto the elastic of his boxers. Derek nosed against him and he sat up. He captured him in a kiss and smiled. "My turn."   
Derek grinned. "Be my guest."

He was grinning like a kid on Christmas when Stiles shoved him into the pillows, the determined expression that settled itself into his eyes and lips almost more sexy than the way his eyes fluttered shut when he licked and nipped his way from his hip bone to his navel. He shivered and the boy grinned at him, shoving his shirt of further with the bridge of his nose while his hand inched into his finger tips just to the very base of him, leaving teasing touches that got him so much harder than he was proud to admit. Stiles grinned into his neck, “Is that a gun in your pocket?” he muttered but Derek couldn’t answer without making a noise. 

He wouldn’t lose that easily. He took control then, rolling onto the boy in his fit of passion, kissing him with mostly teeth before falling into long, lavishing rolls of his tongue. He broke away to yank the shirt off from over his head, knowing that the feeling of skin on skin would drive his boyfriend crazy. He loved the way he squirmed when his mouth found his ear, tongue dipping in only for him to whisper all of his dirty little secrets as his hand moved leisurely up and down his length thumb rolling over the tip. His lips worked their way down to his collar bone, thumb coming up to slip into Stiles’ mouth. He worked his way down the boys shaft, giving it one good long lick before coming back up to his lips as he eased his puckered entrance with the wet appendage. “Your turn,” he whispered into his jaw just as he slipped it in.

Stiles swallowed a gasp and they rearranged themselves on the bed. He just lay next to Derek for a few seconds watching him. "I love you." Derek's eyes found his and he smiled brightly. He pushed himself up and hooked a leg over Derek so he was straddling him. It was risky, he could easily undo himself in the process, but when Derek's eyes squeezed shut as he rolled his hips sliding Derek's very happy appendage along his crack he knew it was worth it. He continued at a torturously slow pace. It was the only one he trusted himself with. He shifted, each time pushed a little harder. He could see Derek's chest heaving with effort not to make a noise. He stilled, the fabric of their boxers the only thing keeping Derek from where he wanted him most.

Derek pulled him down and they just kissed, pressed together like that. The times between rounds growing longer as they lost focus. He was rolled over and the kisses moved from his mouth. He watched as Derek pulled down his boxers and swallowed his down. Eyes locked on his the entire time. He was sure his eyes had just rolled back and gotten lost inside his head. After a few bobs on his painfully hard member Derek pulled away with an audible pop and he bit his lip. He risked a glanced and Derek smirked before settling further down into the mattress. The first press of his tongue to where it had only been a few times before brought a silent gasp. It still felt strange, but his body was on fire. His mind clicked off and all there was was Derek and his tongue and that infernal movement. Fingers joined his tongue and he would have called foul if he didn't want to get to the fun stuff. His throat ached with the need to make a noise. Derek pulled a fraction of an inch away. His tongue sliding up. His mouth slid over his head as three fingers pressed in and he arched off the bed pressing the fingers further in and Derek grunted as he hit the back of his throat. Somewhere in his brain his competitive nature had just told him he'd won, but all he wanted was Derek inside him. He flipped through his mental list of ways that could happen before he sat up and set them how they had been before. He didn't bother pulling Derek's boxers off. He just moved them down and lined him up and lowered himself carefully down. Once fully seated he stayed there for a few seconds. Derek's thumbs rubbing circles on his hips where he held him. He moved for a kiss, dragging Derek along his insides. "Make me scream," he hissed against Derek's neck. 

Derek made sure that he did. He couldn’t even be bothered to care that he lost as he buried himself in Stiles, the stinging gasp of pain and pleasure falling through one ear and out his own mouth with each push. He eased out of him, slamming back in, the gargled cries of his partner feeding his pace as he nipped and prodded his way up to his ear whispering naughtily sweet nothings as his hands moved across his skin, caressing the small of his back and sliding to his hard member, thumb rolling over the tip. Precum smeared out of him and Derek slowed his pace, "Not yet, baby." He whispered and Stiles groaned in frustration and longing that made his smile. He kissed him, movie slow until his heart beat was down and then he slammed in without warning, both of them exuding noises that they had no idea that they could make. 

"Please," Stiles groaned as if he would ever withhold anything for him. He adored him. He was the best thing in his life and if asked he would give him anything and everything that he could. He piled into him, pulled at him, kissing him until Stiles cried into his mouth, releasing into his first and he reached his climax. He pulled out of him and they lay there panting for a while, too tired to kiss anymore unable to move. His head was on the boys chest, fingers numbly rubbing circles along the boys sides as his eyes drifted shut. "I love you." He muttered loving the way that Stiles' arms tightened around him, fingers lovingly massaging his scalp.  
\- - -  
Derek was lazily running his fingers over his spine as they read one of his case reports. The early morning sun gave enough light to keep them in that sleep filled state. He pressed a kiss to Derek's chest. He looked up to see him smiling down at him. He could live like this forever. Neither of them having to leave. They could just spend the day together. He closed his eyes, the tips of Derek's fingers circling each bump on his back. 

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew his phone was ringing and Derek was looking at a different file. He rolled over and grabbed it, trapping Derek's hand under him. "Hullo," he gruffly said. 

"Wanna come grab a pack with me?" 

He blinked, sleep being shooed away by his active brain. "Sure. Give me a few minutes." he sat up after saying goodbyes. 

"What's wrong?" Derek asked following him into a sitting position. 

"Nothing. Scott just wants to talk. I'll be back in an hour or so. No getting out of bed for you," he said with a grin and a kiss. Scott had only called once asking for a pack meeting. This couldn't be good. As he drove to their wolfsden, he had wanted to call it their bat cave, but Scott had insisted on it being named after their masks, he panicked over what it could be. 

Scott was pacing. He hadn't said anything yet. He sat on the couch waiting for him to tell him what was wrong. "Allison is pregnant. She's going to a doctor to make sure but every test she took was positive." 

He was shocked. "Is this a bad thing?" 

Scott shook his head. "No its amazing. But... We can't keep doing this." he looked around to their store house. He could see how worried Scott was about his reaction. 

As if he could be anything but excited for his best friend. "I have a plan. As soon as you guys got married I started planning for our exit." he knew Scott and Allison had their fake ids and the emergency escape plan was ready. But he had a better way. "Give me some time and you'll never have to work again." 

Scott smiled. He hugged him and they talked about what was to come. "What about you? What about Derek?" 

He forced a smile on his face. "It'll be ok."  
\- - -  
Derek had fallen back to sleep when he got a call from the Sheriff telling him that he was coming by to pick him up. Still slightly annoyed he didn’t hear the strange strain of his voice. It was hard to make himself move with really any kind of haste knowing that all he had was his new desk job next to Lydia to look forward too but he kept his shower short and dressed quickly without bothering to shove his stubble and was scribbling a quick and slightly raunchy letter to Stiles when the knock on the door pulled him out of the fun. He grabbed his gun belt from where it was hanging on the coat rack and kicked open the door. “I thought the whole point of a desk job was not getting called in unannounced,“ He smirked looking up at the Sheriff but the man was nowhere close to smiling at him. He looked rumpled and like he was biting down on something that he didn’t know how to say. 

His mind automatically went to Stiles but he doubted the man would be here if anything had happened to his son, “Derek...” he tried to find the words but he pursed his lips trying to make it all work in his head again. 

There was a pit in his stomach that he couldn’t stand, “What is it?” he asked him, as his mentor, his friend, “What happened?

The crime scene had been taped up but he was so far beyond stopping at lines that he plowed right through it. He’d heard what the Sheriff was saying on the ride over, knew that he didn’t really want to see what had happened but he wouldn’t believe it until he saw it for himself. The bank had already been hit. It had been the first one and after that people began to pour in thinking that they would be stupid to get hit again. At least that’s what Peter had told him when he’d asked him to transfer everything he had over, get his GI bill and disability funds wired over so that everything was safe. 

Safe. He didn’t look safe laying on the ground, eyes open, staring at his boots where he stood unable to move any further toward him, hands trapped under him over his chest where he’d been shot for the 20 dollars he had in his pocket. “He was doing well.” The Sheriff told him at his back, “They released him today. He wanted to come by and see you. Say thanks for everything...” he cleared his throat just as Derek’s tightened, “He called me for your address when...” he cut off. 

Derek nodded heavily, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep himself composed as his eyes watered. “Do they have to leave him like that?” he asked after a shaky breath.  
\- - -  
He sat at his desk at the station. The Sheriff had offered to take him home but he couldn’t stand the thought of waiting there in their empty house until Stiles showed up. He tried to call when they were in the cruiser but couldn’t bring himself to speak without losing it so he let the Sheriff do it. Even though it felt wrong to let him do all of these nice things for him. He left him do it because he couldn’t. He couldn’t admit that Peter was dead. Everyone was dead. His mom, dad, sister...now uncle? And he refused to believe that it was the wolf pack that had done it. “It’s a copy cat...” he mumbled when the rest of them were arguing about it but it didn’t matter. If they hadn’t had anyone to copy then it wouldn’t have happened and he wanted the wolf pack gone. He was so consumed by the thought that he didn’t notice Stiles until he was kneeling in front of him, his eyes filled with so many I’m sorry’s that his own started to well up and he crushed him to his chest, burying his face in his neck as he tried to get a hold of himself.  
\- - -  
Scott kept glancing at Stiles as they drove. "Watch the road dude," he ordered as the light changed colors and Scott didn't notice.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

He nodded. Things had been different since Peter died. Derek was obsessed. He barely slept. He only ate if Stiles forced him to, and even then his notebook was always open on the table. "Yes. I told you before. We have to keep going. Stick to the plan." Scott pulled into the parking lot and they got out. He looked over the edge of the structure. The city spread out across the horizon. "Let’s do this." he tapped where his mask was sitting in his shirt. 

Scott draped his arm over his shoulder. "Just like old times." the only thing that had changed was how much more they knew. He leaned against the doorframe while Scott opened the lock. His hand hovered over the button in his pocket. Scott tapped his leg and motioned that he had got it. He pressed the button and they were in. He glanced around, the mask obscuring some of his vision. The darkened hallways added to the tension. He still didn't know how they had done it. There was a paranoia to robbing a bank after hours. The uncertainty of time drove him insane. With daylight hours you knew exactly how much time the police would take to get there, but at night the smallest mistake and you could be ambushed. Scott did his thing while he looked on. A few more clicks and the safe opened. They packed up the safe money, leaving the rest like they always did. Scott had his bag ready and was by the door. "What are you doing?" he hissed. It was the only sound they had made since they made it to the bank. 

He tossed an extra stack on the pile. He grabbed one of the pens from the desk before writing on the top bill. "To the families of the victims of those cowards. -The Wolfpack." he dropped the pen onto the pile and grabbed his bag. They hurried out of the bank. As soon as they made it out the door an alarm started blaring and all the cameras within a mile's radius had a meltdown. They ran a few blocks to be sure before removing the masks. 

Allison was waiting for them when they got back. She hugged Scott tightly. Scott tossed the bag onto the couch. Allison whispered something in his ear and Scotts face lit up. "We're gonna get out of here." he laughed, placing his bags down. 

"Turn it into a twin Scotty!" he called. He packed away the bills before checking his phone. No calls or texts. He never got any anymore. He slipped it into his jeans after changing and headed out. 

Derek was passed out on the kitchen table. He pulled him up and toward the bed. He reeked of alcohol. Probably the bottle he'd seen him guzzling before he headed out. The bottle wasn't on the table. He hoped it was sitting in a cabinet and not the trashcan. As soon as Derek's head hit the pillow he woke up. "Stiles." he saw the drunk smile and smiled back. "I missed you." Derek slurred. 

"I miss you too. Go to sleep. We can talk in the morning." Derek said something unintelligible. He pulled off his clothes and slid under the covers. Derek wrapped around him. "I love you," he whispered kissing Derek's palm as it came to rest on his chest.   
\- - -  
The bottle Derek drown in the night before felt like it had lodged itself behind his eyes when they cracked open the next morning and he decided then and there that he would never have another drink again. It was still dark outside, Stiles still tucked into his chest making his heart hurt in a way he couldn’t handle on top of all the other hurting. But he knew that he couldn’t keep doing this. It wasn’t just him that he was destroying anymore, Stiles was a part of it too and as much as he had loved Peter he wouldn’t become him. Not yet. He’d lean in to kiss the boy’s neck when he caught the smell of whisky oozing out of him and decided that he needed to take a shower. But first he rolled off the bed and got a glass of water, slowly drinking through three of them before he made it to the bathroom and stepped into hot water. He let it run over him, cleaning the nausea out of him but not the aching. He took four Advil when he got out and told himself that he’d just have to deal with the rest. It was getting colder. He dried off and shaved his neck deciding to leave the growing almost beard on his cheeks and pulled on some jeans and a tshirt, throwing a sweater on top. Stiles was still in bed looking like he was finally getting the sleep that both of them desperately needed but he couldn’t let himself have just yet. He walked by the bed and leaned down kissing Stiles’ temple before he made his way to the kitchen and looked at all of the files and notebooks that he was itching to go through, but he’d shut and stacked them instead. He had gone over them so many times that he had them memorized. I was time to stop. “It’s time to let it go.” Lydia told him just that night before Stiles got back. “It wasn’t even the pack who did this, and you are the best rookie we have. If you can’t solve it no one can so clean your ass up and kiss your boy before I come down there and do it for you.” She was right. Everyone was right. He needed to cook something. It felt good to do something productive. Back when his parents were still around his mom used to tell him that pancakes fixed everything. Sometimes he wanted to build a world out of pancakes but then he thought about how tired he would get of them and how it would take away all of the memories. 

He had just put them in the microwave when the coffee pot kicked on automatically and turned on the hot water to start the dishes when Stiles came out of the room sleepily, half dressed and looking at him confused and like he thought he was still asleep. He rubbed his eyes. “Derek?” he mumbled sounding both sexy and adorable at the same time.   
His heart panged. He had been lost for too long neglecting what really matter. “Hey baby.” he walked over and gave him a quick kiss, running a gentle hand down his back. “Go back to bed, it’s not even morning yet.” 

Stiles’ eyes were beginning to unblurring and he focused on the clean kitchen and the neat stack of papers on the table before finally finding Derek. “Are you okay?” has asked.  
Derek nodded even giving him a smile. “Sorry it took me a while...” he mumbled and the boy hugged him crushing out all of the hurt he had left and filling him with love and relief.  
He called into work that day. It was supposed to be his first day back but he doubted they would really need him and he had more important things to take care of. What was one more day? After they ate they fell back into bed and slept and slept until they just couldn’t anymore. Stiles woke him up with a nibble at his ear and he smirked pretending to be asleep until he rolled over suddenly trapping him under him. “No fair.” Stiles glared at him but he didn't give a shit. He had shut everything else into a vault today, he needed a mouthful of Stiles to make him whole. He’d lost track of whose mouth was where and whose hand was doing what when his phone went off. They both looked up and saw it was the station but the look that Stiles was giving it was enough for him to turn it off and keep going. It was just one day. What could happen in a day?  
\- - -  
The phone wouldn't stop ringing. He had finally blocked out all thoughts with Derek's mouth on him and his fingers rocking inside him when it started ringing again. "Oh my god. Just answer it." 

Derek hummed around him and he could feel his eyes roll back in his head. "Do you really want me to answer it?" Derek asked his chin resting on his hip. 

"No but I can't focus." Derek never stopped moving his fingers, pushing deeper and not with each second. He reached up to grab the phone but the missed call alert popped up before he got it. Derek smirked at him. He didn't really know what had changed. But he was ecstatic to have his playful lover back. To see a smile on his face. "I wanna kiss you," he sighed sitting up enough for Derek to reach him. He had fallen back against the pillows just as the chirp from a new voicemail popped up on Derek's phone. 

Derek was unrelenting as he took him apart. "Stiles." he forced his eyes down to Derek. The look in his eyes, so full of love as he took him down and slid in a third finger had him screaming out his finale. He blacked out. When he came to Derek was laying next to him and he could hear the voicemail prompt. 

Lydia's voice came over the phone. Louder than he'd expected. "Derek get your ass in here. Something happened. And if Stiles is there tell him his dad wants to see him." 

Derek just shut off the phone. "You heard that right?" 

He nodded. "I guess we should get dressed." his mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what his dad could want. He'd written with his left hand and knew there was no way he would connect that. He had to focus on his breathing. The stupid note was the first time he'd ever done anything that could truly gotten them caught.  
\- - -  
The car ride was more tense than it should have been, anxiety rolling off Stiles in waves. Derek wondered if he had taken his medication recently or if he was finally having a bad reaction to the new stuff they had gotten when they had to change insurance not too long ago. He didn’t ask him what was up because he knew that he hated it. Instead he just put a hand on Stiles’ knee and gave it a good squeeze trying to suck out some of it away from him. 

Stiles hesitated when they pulled the cruiser up to the station and Derek went around to open his door. "You don’t have to come in." He told him, "I can tell your dad you didn't feel good." 

But he shook his head. "I’m already here." Stiles shrugged and Derek pursed his lips before nodding, taking his hand as he they walked in. The station quieted when they walked in, people throwing them side glance that made him feel uncomfortable. 

Lydia came up to them, her face grim as she grabbed Derek’s free arm. "They’re waiting for you." She told him. 

"Where?" he asked when she started leading them toward the interrogation room. 

They stopped outside the door and she put her hand on the knob. "I’m sorry Derek, I tried to tell them that it couldn’t be you...they just weren’t listening. They wanted to give you a chance to come in yourself but-" 

"What." It was Stiles that spoke, "What do they think he did?" 

"I can’t say." Her eyes glanced at Derek who was clenching Stiles hand harder than he realized. He let go. "The less you know..." 

"Right." He mumbled not feeling very nervous at all, there was nothing that he could have done here. "I’ll be back," he told Stiles giving him a kiss on his temple before he opened the door and stepped in.

He had expected to see the Sheriff waiting for him but instead there was a detective and the district attorney sitting at the long table talking pleasantly. The conversation stopped when he walked in. "Ah officer Hale." The detective smiled at him, "We were beginning to think that you weren’t going to show up." 

The attorney didn’t smile. He just looked at him as if he knew that he had done something wrong. "What is this about?" he asked wearily.

The detective just laughed, "Take a seat officer. We just have a few questions."  
\- - -  
Lydia was sitting outside the door when he got out. She shot up handing him a cup of coffee. It was barely warm but the bitter taste was inviting on his tongue after that hour of biting back retorts. "How'd it go?" She asked. 

"Not as bad as it could have been..." 

"That bad huh?" He winced. He dropped her off at his desk and knocked on the Sheriff’s door and opened it. Both Stiles and the Sheriff were standing looking like they were about to attack each other. He raised a brow and Stiles ducked his head not looking at him. 

He spoke to the Sheriff, "Thank you sir, for warning me about the investigation." he said sarcastically.

The man pursed his lips, "I couldn’t tell you Derek. If I did they would have been more suspicious." 

He raised his brow. "You don't think it was me then?" 

"What was you?" Stiles demanded.

Derek was about to tell him when the Sheriff chimed in, "Detective Rynert seems to think that Derek might be behind the last robbery." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles demanded positioning himself in between the two of them like he was getting ready to hold his father off if he had to. 

The Sheriff sighed, "There was a note left that pointed them in that direction. And it wasn’t the packs usual MO. They thought it might be a copy cat and no one had better motive than Derek..." 

"He was grieving." Stiles spat.

"He was obsessing." The Sheriff countered looking only at Derek. "Any way it was just one lead. There are others. All they want to do is sit back and watch for a little while and then everything will be fine."  
\- - -  
He had never been so angry with the police for not catching them. They were all morons. There were already copy cats robbing banks. Why would they think it was Derek and not them? His mind immediately started on the next plan. It was vengeful and stupid, but he would get it perfected before setting it in motion. They should do it anyway. It was just safer that way. 

He waved goodbye to Lydia as he stormed out. Derek was hovering at his father’s door, but he couldn't stand there. He was close to just admitting it. Finally taking credit for all that he'd done. Credit he'd never wanted before. He leaned against the door to Derek's car before sliding down into a half crouch on the ground. He covered his face and swore until his heart started to calm down and the crunch of asphalt under someone's shoes brought him back. "Stiles? Are you ok?" he nodded and smiled up at Derek.

His reaction might have been too strong for a non-involved person. But he could t take it back. "No. This is crap. It's just too much all at the same time." he left his feet move out from under him and sat down. It was too much. The copy cats, Peter, a baby McCall, and ending their spree in the proper way, not to mention the fall out after. He winced when Derek sat down next to him. "Too much," he whispered.

Derek nodded in silent agreement with him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and giving him a good squeeze. “I guess it’s not the best time to tell you that I got suspended until the investigation is over...” he chuckled when Stiles groaned. “We don’t have to think about any of this right now.” he murmured placing his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“You know I didn’t do it. Eventually the detective will too. Everything will be fine okay?” he waited until he turned to look him in the eye to smile. “I’d be crazy to do anything that could get me taken away from you.” he grinned in his overdone romance novel voice and Stiles laughed despite himself taking some of the pressure out of Derek’s chest. 

“That was the worst line I’ve ever heard...” 

“You love it.” Derek kissed his cheek and got up holding out both of his hands to pull his boyfriend up. “Let’s go home.” he mouthed into his lips and Stiles nodded. He was never happier to see the station in his rear view mirror.  
\- - -  
Derek was bored. And when he was bored he got creative. And a creative Derek was a very good thing. He listened to the beats of Derek's heart as he tried to catch his breath. Stiles sighed and Derek squirmed before rubbing his hair. "You need a hobby," he murmured. He'd come home from hanging out with Scott and had been bombarded. 

Derek chuckled. "Are you complaining?" 

He looked up. "Did I sound like I was complaining?" Derek smirked. "Shut up. I'm just saying. I'm not always going to be around to keep you occupied." he let his head fall back to Derek's shoulder. 

Derek shrugged, what little he could. "I have hobbies. I fixed everything on the list." he had noticed and the way he'd thanked him had been fun, but he wanted to know that Derek wasn't going to end up like his dad. All work and nothing else. 

"That doesn't count." 

Derek was quiet for a few moments and he thought he'd fallen asleep. "I just don't want to start something I won't be able to keep up when I go back to work." 

He nodded. "Ok." he started to drift. 

"You're the best hobby," Derek whispered into his hair. 

"So glad to hear," he replied barely able to stay awake. Derek replied, but he didn't catch it.  
\- - -  
Scott insisted on the plan being repeated four times. It was a good plan. He'd spent two weeks thinking of nothing else. But he understood the hesitation. "Are you sure?" Allison asked from the couch. He nodded. She looked to Scott. "Be safe baby." she said pulling Scott into a hug. "I'll be right here ready when you say the word." she pulled the laptop onto her lap as she sat back down. He gave her a nod and grabbed his bag. Scott followed. 

The drive was tense and silent. He parked and looked out the window. "Let’s do this." he watched as the lights went out and people started filing out of the building. Him and Scott slipped in and up the stairs. 

"This is stupid," Scott hissed. He looked back and shrugged. An hour later they were back in the car and Scott was laughing. "That was fun." Stiles looked out the window at the fire and the flashing lights of the police cars as they tried to put out the fire at the station. All the evidence of their existence was gone. The computer files corrupted and the hard copies destroyed. He left a single wolf mask on a fire distinguisher as they left. He doubted it would survive, but in the off chance it did it would be fun to see the fools who thought Derek had done it try to explain how he did it while spending the night with the sheriff watching the game. Only one hit left and they were flying the coop. They were going to hit while the force was limping to recoup.  
\- - -  
Derek had been surprised when the Sheriff invited him over. “Just go.” Stiles urged him, making him a little suspicious. 

He narrowed his eyes at the boy, “Since when are you all team Sheriff? I thought you were mad at him.” 

Stiles just shrugged where he was washing dishes, “He’s my dad, I’m always mad at him. But obviously he wants to mend something here, what kind of son would I be if I didn’t accept the olive branch?”

Derek just sighed and nodded, “Alright. I’d feel better if you were there though.” he pouted prettily loving the slightly distracted look it gave his boyfriend when he turned to look at him over his shoulder. 

“I told Scott that I would have a drink with him.” he told Derek who pushed off the couch and sighed.

He walked slowly over to Stiles and wrapped his arm around the boys middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. “How will I spend two hours without you?” 

Stiles laughed, wet hands gripping his arms. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

It wasn’t as hard as he thought. He sat on the Sheriff’s couch sipping his beer as the game played before him. The Packers were playing. That was Derek’s team. He wasn’t sure why he liked him seeing as he was from California and had never even been to Wisconsin but there was just something about watching them play in the snow that really amazed him. Unfortunately the forty-niners were also playing. That was the Sheriffs team. And a heated debate had already broken out between them and had them both laughing at taking playful jabs at each other like they had when he was still a rookie that the Sheriff asked to trail his son. When the game ended, Derek was washing out the queso dish and the Sheriff was picking up bottles when both of their phones went off and they were running for the door. The station was already crisp when they got there, a great hole on the left outer wall that led directly to their file room. “Who the hell...” but his question was answered when one of the firefighters came out with a wolf mask that had been morphed by the heat and handed it to the Sheriff. He cursed and handed it to Derek too disgusted to look at it himself. Derek held it in fisted hands. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had missed something here. That he should know what happened. But why?  
\- - -  
Derek wasn't home when he got back. He didn't come home until the sun was starting to rise. He knew why, but he asked nonetheless. His voice slurring from the beers him and Scott had actually enjoyed, while Allison had finished preparing the bags for the next day. "They reinstate you?" he asked rolling over to get a better look at Derek. He had bits of soot on his face, but other than that he looked like he had when he'd left. 

"Having the sheriff give you an alibi is pretty hard to dispute." 

He nodded. "They were morons." he smiled and Derek gave him a kiss before climbing back out of the bed. He fell back to sleep with the sound of the shower starting. Derek must have joined him a few moments later because he woke up with his alarm going off, and Derek wrapped around him, still sleeping like an atomic bomb could go off and he'd go on dreaming. 

"I love you," he whispered against Derek's shoulder with a kiss before he got up and ready for the day. It was a big day. When he got out of the shower, which had run longer than usual, Derek was already on the phone. He knew he had only gotten a few hours of sleep, but the entire department would be busy today. 

"I'll see you when I get home?" he asked, his voice threatening to crack. 

Derek glanced up from where he was scribbling down notes. "I don't know, the sheriff has me running errands all day. Don't wait up for me." 

He bit the inside of his mouth and nodded. "Be safe," he added and headed out. 

Scott and Allison were already waiting. "Are you sure about this?" he asked Allison. 

She nodded. "I'm not leaving you two alone." he nodded and they packed up. They picked up extra security, he never did bother to learn the girl's name, and slipped on the masks as they pulled up. He hopped out and Scott drove off. This was the part he hated the most. He hated being the one in the back. The one waiting and not knowing. But Scott wanted to be with Allison when they went in and he didn't fight it. The door swung open and he slipped in. They immediately set to work. 

He was tossing the last marked stack onto the pile when a gunshot went off. Scott jumped up. "Finish," he hissed and ran down the hall. There were no sirens, so no police and Allison never used a guns. Allison was standing at the door her crossbow pointed at the girl holding the gun. The shot they had heard had been a warning shot because it was now pointed it at... His heart froze in his chest. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Allison inched away from the door and closer to him. She signaled its time to leave and the girl took a few steps back. He stared, willing Derek to let them leave. He wasn't supposed to be here. His gun was pointed at him, there wasn't anything he could do. Derek moved a step forward. The girl's finger moved on the trigger. A car door slammed and she flinched. The gun went off. 

"No!" he watched like it was slow motion as Derek collapsed to the tile floor. The people in the bank had moved away. Allison was pointing her bow at them now as he fell next to Derek. A litany of no's falling out of his mouth. Derek groaned as he put pressure on the wound. It was too close. Derek's eyes were on his. He couldn't keep track of all that was going on behind them. He heard the sirens. He pushed harder. Derek's eyes rolled back and the hand that had been on his leg slipped off. 

He was suddenly being pulled away. Scott was whispering in his ear that they had to go. They ran. They had only made it a few blocks before the stench of the copper on his hands became too much. He barreled out of van and into the restroom of the gas station. He scrubbed until they were clean, but he could still feel it, could still smell it. The shock was slowly wearing off. Anger was rising. The girl was sitting in the corner of the van. She was counting one of the bags. He saw red. Scott yelled, but it was too late. "What did you do?!" Scott cried, checking her pulse, but he hadn't missed. The bolt from the crossbow was sticking straight out of her head. 

"She killed Derek." he sat back. Scott could see it. Even if he hadn't said it. He knew. He wasn't going to leave without at least telling Derek. Scott just drove. 

He climbed out of the van at his and Derek's home. "Go wait. He's not dead Stiles. We'll take care of this." he walked in without paying attention to anything else. The phone rang as soon as he walked in. It was his dad. He sat on the curb until the uniform came to take him to the hospital. 

While they were driving a report that a body in a wolf mask had been dropped off at the temporary headquarters. "Looks like they police their own," the uniform said with a grim expression. He nodded. He wanted to tell him that she had never been one of them. The pack was broken. Scott and Allison were moving the next day. He was supposed to follow. But as long as Derek was in the hospital he couldn't leave him. 

Derek was just getting out of surgery when he got Scotts text. They were gone. They had his share with them. He had his go bag in a closet at home. He could still leave. Derek would never know he'd waited all this time. He could go and they'd never find him. He could but he wouldn't. He wanted what Scott and Allison were going to have. A perfect life with their one true love. If he had to he would leave, but only if Derek wouldn't leave with him.  
\- - -  
Going to the bank was an errand of his own. Derek was on a lunch run when he decide to go in. It would just take a second, the deli was right across the street and he had something that he'd been wanting to do for a while. It wasn't conventional. But he wasn’t asking Stiles to marry him just to... he didn’t even know partner him? He'd talked to the Sheriff the night before and he had been surprised by how well he had taken to the thought. "I guess if he has to be with someone I'm glad it’s you." He said after a couple beers of talking about it, "and maybe with more commitment you two can get me some grand kids. I would like that." It made him feel good to have permission. The only problem was thinking about how he was supposed to not really propose to get not really married. But a ring he thought was a nice place to start. He had a ring. It was his dads. A simple white gold band. Nothing ridiculous or diamond incrusted but a gold band, if only to show the world that Stiles was taken, was his. He liked the idea of that. 

He had no idea that the second that he was walking into the front of the bank that the wolves were stopping at the back. In fact he was having a very nice conversation with the teller about wanting to get into his safety deposit box when they walked in. "Everybody on the ground." A woman shouted, "we don’t want to hurt any you just back away from the tellers and get on the ground." Everyone started backing hands held up but Derek didn’t move. The teller looked at him with wide eyes. He was in uniform, his gun still strapped his belt waiting for him to take it. He should have. He should have shot them down that was what he was supposed to do but something told him that he just couldn’t do that. He turned to the women. "We don’t want to hurt you." The one with the cross bow was speaking to him, arrow pointed at his chest but she held it so half heartedly. 

"I know you don’t." He said as calmly as he could, surprising himself. These were the people who inadvertently caused Peters death. He should be furious. But the people behind them didn’t deserve to see that and he had no way of knowing if it was the girls who killed him or not. "I know you don’t." He said again. "And I don't want to hurt you. So let's just talk for a minute okay?" 

A shot went off and some women behind him screamed, to his left a baby started crying. He didn’t move, the other woman had her gun pointed directly at his chest, "No. You listen." She told him, "drop your gun to the floor and kick it over to me." She barked, "Now!" 

He slowly took his gun out if his holster and started placed it on the floor. He held up his hands and looked to the girl with the bow. "These are good people." He told her, she knew it he could tell, "Everything they have is in here. Do you ever think about what happens to them?" There was racket coming from the back room, the girls looked at each other having a quiet argument but the gun stayed on his chest. Two other masked men piled out of the hallway. One ran straight for the girl with the bow but the other didn’t move. His eyes fell back to the girl with the gun. "You don’t have to do this." He said again, quieter but the girl was untermbling. 

"Yes." She said. "I do." The shot must have rang off but Derek didn’t hear it. All he heard was a single word, "No!" And then he felt pain. Cursing. There was a string of cursing and hands on his chest that felt like they were trying to shove the life back into him. Eyes flew open. Stiles was looking down at him. He couldn't see his face, just his eyes. Almost too hazel to be hazel looking at him like he was dying. He was dying. He could feel it, blood rushing through all of the wrong parts of him rippling pain through his chest. And then he was gone and his eyes were closing and all he could think was how much he didn’t want to feel when all he could recognize was the absence of pressure that told him Stiles really left.

He had been so sure that he was dead that he didn’t want to open his eyes. He’d never had much time to think about if he believed in heaven but not that he was potentially facing it he knew that it wasn’t for him. He didn’t belong in heaven. He was a sinner. He lusted after and loved a man. He had a killed a man before. He would not be welcomed at the pearly gates. But when he opened his eyes all he saw were white walls, wires streaming of his chest and arms and it hurt to breathe.

A doctor came in and smiled at him. "Mr. Hale?" He asked. "How are you feeling?"

Derek blinked, "Shitty," he croaked out his voice uncomfortable in his throat. 

The doctor chuckled and walked over to him and checked the machines. "Well that’s to be expected seeing as you just got shot. Almost complete severed a major artery. You are very lucky to be alive, Mr. Hale. Very brave." He looked back at a nurse who was looking through the door. The doctor excused himself and they had a quick conversation. "You have a visitor." He told him kindly and Stiles popped into the room. 

He stood in the doorway, drinking Derek in as he tried to figure out what he want to say and how he was supposed to say it but the pain drugs pushed his filter away and, "I thought I was going to die and never see you again." Was what he croaked out.

Stiles waited for the doctor to leave before stepping closer. "I thought you were dead." he admitted. He was so glad that he had been wrong. Part of him wished he'd stayed, but Scott was right to pull him away. He would have been arrested and he would have never seen Derek again. "My dad gave me your personal effects." he started. Derek was staring at him. "I never meant for this so happen. I didn't know I'd meet you. I had no idea I'd fall for you. I'm so sorry." he could feel tears running down his face. All the pressure of keeping something so big a secret finally gone. 

He took a shaky breath and noticed Derek holding his hand out. He crossed the room and fell, as carefully as he could against Derek. He felt the soft touch of a single hand on his back. "It’s ok." he believed him, but he had betrayed him all the same. 

"I didn't mean for any of that to come out," he mumbled. He sat up and wiped his face with the sleeve of Derek's jacket. He hadn't been able to change out of it. "It says one wedding ring." he said. "The list of personal effects." he clarified when Derek gave him a confused look. "Do you have a secret life too?" he asked with a shy smile. He didn't know whether to make light of the situation or what.

"Nope." Derek groaned slightly when he tried to sit himself up, Stiles just pushed him back down. He didn't like it but he complied knowing the doctor would have his ass if he didn't. Frankly he was more afraid of Stiles. And maybe he should have been more worried still but he knew that there had to be some kind of reason behind why Stiles did what he did. He wasn't ready to ask. And he wasn't ready to face it. And he wasn’t ready to be angry or sad when he was still fighting his body bodily hurt. "That's yours." He told him and Stiles looked at him with careful eyes. "It was my Dads," he told him with a weak smile. "And you better like it cause I had to get shot to get that damn thing for you." He grunted trying to make light of things. They needed to talk about all of this. He knew they had too. But he couldn't deny that he loved Stiles more than anything. Maybe that shook his moral high ground a little. Maybe he should care more about that. Maybe he should run screaming but could he? Could he really just leave Stiles? Had Stiles been planning to leave him? "I thought maybe you'd like to make things a little more permanent..." he admitted feeling so confused that he was sure the only way out was to push forward. "Your Dad already gave his blessing or whatever you want to call it as long as he gets grand kids somehow."

Stiles felt a little unsteady. He had been close to leaving, and Derek wanted to be together forever. He wanted that so badly, but he couldn't stay here. "Derek," he started when a nurse walked in. He got off the bed and settled on the chair when the young man gave him a stern look. After he'd done his checks whatever bravery that he had had evaporated. They spent the rest of his hospital stay not talking about it. He was grateful for it. He just wanted Derek to focus on getting better.   
\- - -  
On the drive home he had Derek read the instructions the doctor had given him. "Darn," he complained loudly after he'd said no strenuous activities. 

Derek chuckled. "I'm sure we can figure something out," Derek mumbled before going back to reading. He stared at him for a few seconds before being snapped back to the road. He knew that a talk was coming. He had seen that look in Derek's eyes more often lately. It terrified him. He knew Derek was expecting some good reason. And he knew that because his dad had pissed him off wasn't one. 

"I was sixteen," he mumbled. Sixteen and stupid, looking back on it. Derek nodded and he knew he wanted more. "Me and my friends were messing around one night when we accidentally got into my dad's gun safe. It just escalated from there and within a month we'd robbed our first bank. I knew how the police caught robbers so we avoided everything. The masks were something stupid I saw in the store. If my dad didn't have so much else to think about he could have caught me back then. I bought the first masks with his credit card. It was the only mistake we made until that man a few months ago." he was quiet for a few minutes. "I think part of me wanted to get caught. I left clues. You were the only one that took note of them. And if it hadn't been..." he stopped. Derek had been so angry at the wolf pack for Peter's death. 

"Stiles," he looked over and knew Derek wanted him to stop talking. He hoped it was just because he needed to digest it and not every other possible reaction he could have.   
To lose Derek now would be the hardest thing. He helped him into the house and to the bed. Even though he'd been released he was still hurting. He knew Derek wanted to bathe, he'd said that was the first thing he wanted to do when he got home, but he had to get food and medicine in him before anything else. He checked his phone while he waited on the soup, what the doctor had told him he should give him, to heat. -We're settled. The houses are perfect. She misses you. Please come.- he knew the number would have been changed by then. Maybe even a borrowed phone. He had managed to tell them Derek was alive, but that was it. He knew the plan. He just had to decide if Derek would join him, or if he'd live a life at risk. 

Derek ate and he nibbled on the power bar. After Derek finished eating he climbed to his feet. "Bath now." he followed him and helped him out of his shirt. Derek nodded to him. "You don't want to get wet do you?" he smiled and pulled his own clothes off, leaving his boxers because he still needed to focus on cleaning around the wound. Derek settled in their garden tub and closed his eyes the water only reached the middle of his stomach. He wanted to be careful. He ignored the member beckoning him and cleaned the skin around the bullet hole carefully. Once he was done Derek smiled and pulled him close. "Get in the tub. I'd pull you in, but no strenuous activities.” He knew Derek would risk it if he didn't comply. He slipped out of his boxers and into the warm water. His head bumped the faucet lightly and he maneuvered so it wasn't digging into the back of his head. They laid there for a while, the water washing away his stress and worry and doing a damn good job of making him feel better. He washed Derek's hair and didn't mention the teasing fingers that ran along his inner thigh while he did. Derek washed his and leaned back against the tub while he rinsed it. "What do you think qualifies as a strenuous activity?" Derek asked. 

He felt him slide down and bump against where his legs were spread. "I think he means any form, babe. Sorry." 

Derek shrugged. "I don't think you have to abstain," he said with a smirk. He saw where his eyes drifted and a strange feeling settled in his chest. 

He was nervous. "Derek..." he met the hazel eyes and felt his finger trace back and forth on his thigh and sighed. It wasn't like he hadn't imagined this before, but doing it was a whole other thing. He closed his eyes and let his hand go where it pleased. The water made it easier to move. He bit his lip and hesitated before continuing down. His hand moved and twisted, but it was the feeling of Derek watching him that was turning him to mush. The occasional touch and the minute movements were all he needed and he was craving more. Having Derek there but not was wrong. He missed him. He missed that closeness. Derek had been distant before and now after all this had gone to shit it still felt like at any moment he was going to float away. "Derek, please," he begged, his voice raw from more than just the heat pooled in his belly. "I need- just- please," he whimpered as his hand continued to move. 

Derek's hand brushed his but moved past. He moved forward and his legs parted at almost a painful angle. A water wet finger slid inside, punching the air out of his lungs. He moved on it until another joined and another and he could feel his world coming back together just a little bit. He reached for something to hold with his free hand and Derek's caught his. He panted against the side of the tub. "Stiles," he cracked open his eyes. He hadn't even noticed they had been closed the entire time. Derek was watching him, clearly wanting more, but he could see something else in those eyes that he wasn't sure what it meant. 

His fingers curled and he came with a ragged gasp. He washed off what little skin had been dirtied and settled back on his side of the tub. "I think we can risk it," he said sliding around and moving Derek so he could get at his goal easier. He held a hand on Derek's chest, his thumb and forefinger making a frame around the wound. He didn't want him moving. He took Derek on his mouth and moved slowly. Water threatened to go up his nose and he kicked at the drain. A little while later he was tucking in a very drained Derek. It had been a little too much, but he insisted he was fine. He didn't argue just slid in behind him. And wrapped around him without thinking about it.  
\- - -  
Derek wanted to talk. To sit down and mull the entire thing over but Stiles insisted that they didn’t do anything that could upset him until he was okayed by the doctor. It was the longest two weeks of his life. Things were strained between them. Strained in a way he didn’t know if they could fix. They had never been like this before. Things with them had always easy with them. When they were mad they would yell. When they were sad they talked about it. They held each other fixing every problem with easy touches but now their hands never met. There was too much space. Too much space to think. And when the doctor okayed him and they were driving home the space all but imploded around them. He took his time unlocking the door thinking about the conversation bearing down on them wondering how they would survive it and what they could do. They stepped inside. They shut the door. They looked at each other for what felt like the first time in years. "So." His words failed him. 

"You look hot with that scar." Stiles offered and for some reason they started laughing. They laughed hard for minutes on end until they were both laying in the floor holding their stomachs staring at the ceiling until they calmed down. They were quiet for a few minutes when he decided to probe the wound. 

"Why?" He asked. His voice was soft and horse from laughter. 

Stiles sighed, "Would it be terrible if I said because I could?" 

"Yes." 

Stiles groaned and sat up, "I was a pissed off teenager with a dad I wanted to send running around in circles. I wanted him to know I was smarter than him and it grew from there."   
Derek chewed on that, "Did you ever think about the people you were stealing from?" He asked. "You fucked over a lot of good people just because you were pissed at your dad?"   
"It was mostly corporations." Stiles told him. "We are careful with what we take." 

"We?" He dared to ask. "Allison and Scott." 

Of course. "And the blond?" 

"She was Allison’s find." Was. He didn’t miss the way his eyes darted away in was. 

"Did you kill her?" He asked. 

Stiles was quiet for a long time before be answered, his voice was very gruff. "Yes." He nodded his mind racing. Logically he knew that he had an obligation to the force but how could he do that. He loved Stiles. He loved him with everything that he had. He was part of him. How could you persecute a part of yourself? 

"What now?" He asked his throat felt thick and he had to swallow hard. 

"I have to leave." He told him and his chest tightened. 

"When?"

"In the morning." He didn’t say anything else. It was too much for Derek. He pushed himself up to his feet and walked out the door.  
\- - -  
It was very early when he came back. Stiles was sleeping, tossing and turning around under the covers. He wanted to climb into bed with him but he didn’t let himself. He had some things he needed to consider. He made his decision. He just needed to dwell on it for a bit.

He didn’t sleep. He made breakfast, French toast with fresh pressed coffee using up as much of what was in their fridge as he could. Stiles was sleeping a little better. He always sunk further into the covers when the stove started sizzling. He put the bread in the microwave to keep it warm and walked over to the bed. He kissed behind Stiles' ear and murmured, "Common babe, we need to go soon." He set a cup of coffee on the bedside table and went back to the kitchen pulling out the syrup. 

It took Stiles a second but his voice grumbled, "We?" And he looked over to see him too sad to be hopefully staring at him. 

"I’m mad at you." Derek admitted. "I’m not okay with what you’ve done. And I’m not okay with why you did it. But the only person that really got hurt here was me." And Peter he amended to himself but Stiles didn’t do that. "And as mad as I am, I love you. More than anything you could have taken." It felt so good to get that little speech out of his head that he even gave him a little smile. A small one. But the love was there. "Now come eat all of this so we can go."

They ate in silence. Stiles couldn't believe it. Part of him wondered if this wasn't a dream. It wasn't until they were pulling their bags out of the car at the airport that it sunk in. He went through one of his bags and handed Derek a stack. Passport, ID, and a ticket. Derek stared at him. "I hoped?" he offered. Derek eyed the passport suspiciously. He flipped open the lid and looked up at him again. He could imagine what he was thinking. Because he could remember taking the picture. They had just moved in together. Scott had thought it was the worst idea. But he was going to tell him. He had decided the moment they found the house and Derek had taken his hand as he said they'd take it. The walls were plain white and he shoved Derek against the wall and snapped the picture before Derek could make a face. The next day he'd been assigned the wolf pack case and any courage he'd had flew out the window, but he'd finished making what Derek would need to run with him. Just in case, he was the planner after all. They went through security and waited at the gate for their flight to be called. He wasn't sure what to say, so he didn't say anything. 

Once they were on the plane, his nerves started. He grabbed Derek's hand and didn't let go until they were floating through the air. Derek slept most of the way. He watched him and wondered if he would regret running. Would they be strong enough to stay together through all of this? They landed in New York and he headed out. They took a cab to the train station and headed to the next airport, their tickets were filled by two lucky souls staring at the cancelled sign on their own flight. Derek followed him without questioning. The overseas flight they found next was the most nerve wracking. It shook and no one seemed to notice. People slept as the plane tried to vibrate them all into the Atlantic. He looked back to the stewardess and Derek took his hand. All contact after that first night had been initiated by him. It had been hard, but he had accepted it. And now Derek's fingers were laced through his own and the trembling stopped. As the sun rose they started their descent. They headed out, through security, through the hoards of limo drivers, past the bright orange pole that people were huddled around and onto the cobblestone walkways. 

He bought the tickets while Derek bought them breakfast. They ate while waiting on the bus. He lifted a tablet and sent a quick email to Scott, letting him know what bus 'they' were on. He slipped the tablet back under the bag as the girl frantically looked for it. Derek stared at him disapprovingly. 

The bus ride was long but he didn't see a second of it. No matter how hard he tried his eyes wouldn't stay open. The hours passed and the next thing he knew Derek was waking him. They got off and eventually found the exit. "Stiles!" he turned and Scott pounced. He hugged his best friend and didn't feel quite so lost. "Come on. Let’s get home." he glanced back at Derek before following him to a tiny little car. It was beautiful and Scott had already learned how to drive like a native. He pulled off the road and onto a dirt road they followed it for a few miles before two houses grew out of the hills. 

Allison was standing on the steps in front of the closer one. "Did you eat a watermelon?" he asked. 

She held her stomach and punched him on the chest. "I can still beat you." she growled out. He hugged her and she waddled before him to the other house. It wasn't far, but was far enough they weren't living on top of each other. The surrounding land was a vineyard that needed some TLC. He looked out across the hills and was glad he had let Allison choose where they were going to live for the rest of their ex-robber days. She slipped the key in his hand after giving him a peck on the cheek. "Dinner is at 8. Don't be late. And I left lunch on the table for you." 

He walked in, Derek following a few steps behind. He dropped his bag by the door and found the stairs and headed up. He found a room overlooking the most beautiful view he'd ever seen and decided this was their bedroom, even if the next room he went in was bigger. Waking up to the Tuscan hills would never get old. He headed back downstairs after he'd seen ever nook and cranny to find Derek eating off of the platter on their table. He was shoving ball after ball of mozzarella in his mouth. "You look like a chipmunk," he said giving him a peck on the cheek. He turned to the table and started eating and hoped that he hadn't done the wrong thing. He hadn't been thinking.

Derek swallowed hard, skin still warm where Stiles had kissed him and watched the way that he stiffened, like he was scared of him. Scared of what Derek could do or would do- but he didn’t want to think about it. If they thought like that then their relationship would be nothing but them holding power over each others heads forever until they hated each other. You didn’t do that to someone you loved. And yes they had a lot to work on and a lot of things that still weren’t okay, but for the moment Derek was mostly happy to be alive and that despite it all, he still felt his heart falter when Stiles kissed him. “So this is home, huh?” he asked lightly, eyes looking directly at Stiles, whose own light up inside and a huge grin spread across his face. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
